The Stone Tower
by kasplatza red
Summary: It's been a while. I'm actually trying a serious story for once, not that garbage I usualy pull out. Anyway, this story shows how even the mosy unlikely place can serve as a Sanctuary to even the most desperate heart... Ignore the botched html tags if any


It's been a while, but I'm trying my hand at a serious story, not the garbage I usualy pull out. This story shows that even the most unlikely place can serve as sanctuary for even the most desperate heart  
  
Please forgive me. I'm really bad at starting stories (well, I think I'm bad), but the reason for starting THIS particular one is that the Stone Tower Temple theme from Zelda: Majora's Mask drove it into my head with its rather inspiring (well, I think so, seeing as though it drove this story into my head) tune. This story has really no relevance to the game, but it is set in Termina and because of that and a few other minor details, I feel one of those DISCLAIMERS coming on.p  
  
:DISCLAIMER:  
I do not own the Zelda Series. That would be Nintendo.  
Nor did I create the Zelda Series. That would be Shigeru Miyamoto (Thank you, by the way)  
  
What I did create and own, are all the characters that are not in the game, but are in this fanfic, funnily enough.  
  
Well, I tell a lie- it DOES have some relevance to the game, as you'll see.  
  
"Tortus! You're late again!" Snapped Anju's grandmother as Link entered that little room in the Stock Pot Inn.  
"For the thousandth time, I'm not Tort-"  
"Shh young one. I have a special story for you tonight!" continued Grandma as she smiled. Link sighed and went for the All Night mask, knowing that he'd need it. Grandma paused for a moment, and suddenly, Link wished that he were back in Kokiri Forest with Saria and even Mido, instead of visiting Clock town again. Link sighed, knowing that he promised Zelda to take something to the Mayor, and having done that he thought he would stop by and see how Anju and Kafei were doing. He could not leave without paying the old hag a visit.  
"Tortus! This story is one I think you'll like", Grandma resumed after her brief pause. "It's a tale from long ago, which a traveler from Ikana Canyon once told me. This story is about how one person can find sanctuary anywhere, even the most unlikely of places..."  
  
The Sun was high on that day, hundreds of years ago in Ikana Canyon. The day when little Ikana's parents died. In that day, plague had wiped out many of the villagers, and the village was becoming more and more deserted every day. They had named Ikana after the canyon, because her mother gave birth to her as they entered it, both herself and her husband being travelers from Clock town. Now, the 7-year-old Ikana looked onto the hole where her parent's bodies now lay from her house, tears trying hard to swell into her eyes. If she cried, the other kids would call her a crybaby as they usually did.  
"I'm sorry Ikana, I am truly sorry" A voice came from behind her. Frightened, Ikana turned quickly to the voice. It was Guana, a teenager who used to baby-sit her. "But maybe sorry isn't what I really mean" She said thoughtfully. For a teenager, she was quite wise, and for an Ikanan, she was good looking. Her blue eyes seems both innocent and withered at the same time, and her brown hair was all tied up at the back, except for two long parts which went down either side of her face. "I should feel worried for you, I mean," she said, looking at Ikana's face. Her blue eyes were glistening with tears, and her rosy cheeks stood out form her brown skin. Her brown hair was let out, and it came down to her shoulders.  
"What do you mean?" Ikana whispered. Guana kneeled down so her face was parallel with Ikana's.  
"Well, I know your parents meant a lot to you, but I know you won't let the elder take you in with all the other stray children" Guana replied.  
"Nuh-uh. I want mommy and daddy back!" Suddenly, Ikana could not hold in her tears, her cry echoed all over the canyon below, and a panic-stricken Guana tried to shush her.  
"Ikana, I'm afraid your parents are gone. I'm sorry. No one will bring them back. You have to listen to me Ikana!" she said frantically, as Ikana was about to start crying again. "You must run away. You will one day accept your parent's death. But for now, if you want to escape the elder, you must flee!"   
"GUANA! GET OVER HERE!" A deep male voice cried as Guana stood up again. "I've got to leave, but I wish you good luck!" She said, as she ran off.  
Ikana sniffed and restrained crying out in sorrow. She had heard horrible stories about the stray children that were sent to the elder. She shook her head. She didn't want to remember. She looked down upon herself and sighed. Her mother had been an Ikanan, and had given Ikana a pendant for her 5th birthday. Her mother had said something about a tradition, but Ikana had been too small to understand her. This pendant was a deep blue stone on a fine silver chain. The stone had a silver ring inserted through it, and the chain had been threaded through it. Ikana took hold of the stone and looked at it.  
Taking one last glance at her parents' resting place, she deserted her house and headed up the hill. Her mother and Father had told her never to go up to the hill, as there was danger up there. Ikana had thought it strange that her parents never told her why there was danger up there. As she ran, people noticed her and yelled warnings to her, which Ikana was too deep in thought to hear. Soon, people began to chase her, until she reached her destination- a tower made of stone. Suddenly realizing that people were following her, wanting to get her away from the danger, she tried to bend her legs to go through the small hole that was the entrance. However, something stopped her. She looked around, and then she realized- it was music. Someone was in the tower- playing music!   
Before she knew it, Ikana had gone through the small hole, now absorbed in wonder of who could be up there, playing music. There were shouts and yells of confusion as her pursuers tried to get through the small hole, but they didn't reach little Ikana, who was now looking up to the sky. The music seemed to be coming from the top of the tower. As if the music was hypnotizing her, she started to walk up the many ramps that lead her to the top, not taking even one second to rest or even look down. When she reached the top, there was no sign of what was making the music. She sighed as she looked around her. The music was still playing, and Ikana hadn't given up on looking for the source. Looking around, there was a statue that looked like an owl, and a rope bridge leading to what looked like a temple. With the music taking control of her actions once more, she ran across the rope bridge and entered what is now known as the Stone Tower Temple....  
Hey, I guess it wasn't too bad, seeing as though most of that was made up on the spot, not really pre-planned or anything. Please tell me what you think, and if I get enough reviews or compliments or other forms of recognition that people have read it, I will most probably continue. Of course, this is only the beginning, so I hope you'll come back to read the next chapter: "Meeting the Temple Inhabitants" 


End file.
